The present invention relates to a novel plastic sheet and coupling strip that cooperate to form a cylindrical sleeve. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pliable sheet having uniquely designed ends that may be joined by a coupling strip to form a sleeve that has an accurate cylindrical shape. The cylindrically-shaped sleeve, because of its true cylindrical shape, is adapted for use in several different applications, and specifically for use as a grass catcher chute on a lawn mower equipped with a grass catcher.
Conventional sleeves for use where a cylindrically-shaped conduit is required are normally formed in one piece. The sleeve is generally formed from a pliable sheet, with the ends of the sleeve permanently joined to form the cylindrically-shaped sleeve. Alternatively, the cylindrically-shaped sleeve can be extruded using an extrudable resin to produce a smooth, continuous cylindrically-shaped sleeve that has no connections or other points that could produce a weak area in the sleeve. Such methods are conventional, and are well known to those skilled in the art.
One problem with that type of conventional sleeve is that, when the sleeves are to be incorporated into another piece of equipment, the sleeves must be shipped from the point of production to the manufacturer. Because the sleeves are already formed into cylindrically-shaped units, it is necessary to ship the sleeves in this assembled configuration. Shipping of the cylindrically-shaped sleeves results in a great deal of space being required to ship a relatively small number of sleeves. These conventional sleeves cannot be flattened for shipping because most of the extrudable resins used would be subject to creasing and deformation if the sleeves were flattened.
One object of the present invention is to provide a pliable sheet that can be shipped flat, and that can be assembled into a cylindrically-shaped sleeve after the shipping process has been completed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a coupling strip that is adapted to join the two ends of the pliable sheet to form a true cylindrically-shaped sleeve.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pliable sheet and coupling strip that permits the formation of a sleeve that has a true cylindrical shape, and that is not subject to any weaknesses at the point where the ends of the plastic sheet are coupled together.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a coupling strip that is adapted to join the two ends of the pliable sheet to form a cylindrically-shaped sleeve such that the sleeve has a structural strength permitting it to be used in a wide variety of applications, with the coupling strip being easily detachable from the ends of the sheet should disassembly of the sleeve be necessary.
According to the present invention, a sleeve assembly is provided that includes a pliable sheet having opposite ends. The pliable sheet includes a first fluke formed at one of the ends, and a second fluke formed at the other of the ends. A coupling strip is provided for interconnecting the first and second flukes, with the coupling strip having a rigid base formed to include two ends. A pivot beam is integrally fixed to the base. A seesaw member is provided that is integrally fixed to the pivot beam, with the seesaw member having a first leg extending in a first direction from the pivot beam toward one of the ends of the base, and a second leg extending in a second direction from the pivot beam toward the other one of the ends of the base. The first leg of the seesaw member and one of the ends of the base cooperate to provide a first nest for receiving the first fluke, and the other end of the base and the second leg of the seesaw member cooperate to provide a second nest for receiving the second fluke to form the sleeve assembly.
One feature of the foregoing structure is that the sleeve assembly comprises a pliable sheet and a separate coupling strip for interconnecting the ends of the sheet to form the sleeve assembly. One advantage of this feature is that the pliable sheet can be shipped flat, and then formed into a cylindrically-shaped sleeve at the destination. This permits a large number of unassembled sleeve units to be shipped in a relatively small space.
Another feature of the foregoing structure is that each end of the pliable sheet includes a fluke and the coupling strip includes first and second nests for receiving these flukes. Because of the orientation of the nests, the ends of the pliable sheet are depressed somewhat and placed in tension when engaged by the coupling strip. One advantage of this feature is that the coupling strip is configured to capture each end of the pliable sheet in a rigid, but selectively detachable orientation to form the sleeve assembly. Another advantage of this feature is that the assembled sleeve assumes a true cylindrical shape without any outward protrusions.
Another feature of the foregoing structure is that the seesaw member is pivotally attached to the base member of the coupling strip by a pivot beam. One advantage of this feature is that the seesaw member, which cooperates with the base member to form the nests, is somewhat movable with respect to the base member in such a manner that the flukes are snugly and positively captured in each nest.
In preferred embodiments of the present invention, the seesaw member is formed to include an elongated V-shaped groove having an opening presented away from the pivot beam. The elongated groove is situated along the length of the seesaw member in spaced-apart, substantially parallel alignment with the elongated pivot beam.
One feature of the foregoing structure is that the V-shaped groove permits a limited degree of flexure between the first and second legs of the seesaw members. One advantage of this feature is that the seesaw member, in addition to having limited pivotal movement with respect to the base member, also has limited pivotal movement between the first and second legs. This feature permits more secure and stable engagement with the flukes on the ends of the plastic sheet to form a more rigid cylindrically-shaped sleeve assembly.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.